


fated to fade

by hddrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, Soonhoon - Freeform, did not proofread!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hddrafts/pseuds/hddrafts
Summary: soonyoung decides to dance again after months without his inspiration.[ghost of you song fic]
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	fated to fade

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m just dropping this here. i didn’t plan to write this at all. ghost of you by 5sos happened to play after i listened to chan’s 5sos song recommendation before. and earlier it was in the list of suggested songs, so this happened.
> 
> enjoy reading :^)

_eight months_ , soonyoung notes. it has already been thirty-two weeks since he last had an inspiration. a total of two hundred and forty-four days without the warmth he loved the most. five thousand, eight hundred and fifty six hours spent away from jihoon. 

to say the past eight months has been shitty is an understatement. it was not just lee jihoon who left him that very day, it was his everything. 

soonyoung thought he could get by. after all, he was able to live more than twenty years of his life without the younger. but that was where he got mistaken. 

it was stupid; so utterly stupid of him to hold onto words. but what could he do? jihoon... he trusted him more than he trusted himself. and how could you doubt the love of your life when he said, “don’t worry, i’ll keep in touch. i’ll be back before you know it,” with that lovely saccharine smile of his?

“you’ll see me in eight months, i promise. i’ll call you everyday though, so you won’t miss me that much,” soonyoung remembers jihoon saying the night before his departure.

“call me everyday, huh?” soonyoung muttered to himself bitterly. he wants to trust jihoon’s word until the last day. he is trying, still. but can you blame soonyoung? _if he couldn’t keep his words of calling me everyday, then what more with his promise to come back?_ soonyoung sorely thinks.

it’s also been months since soonyoung last danced. when jihoon decided to drop any means of communication with him, any speck of inspiration also stopped coming. his body has been screaming at him to dance. he wanted to, really. but, unfortunately, it takes more than just desire to do the things he loves.

today, however, he decides to turn the stereo on. he smiled bitterly when he hears the song currently playing. ghost of you.

he silently curses. is the universe mocking him? nevertheless, he took a step. another step. third step. and then he’s dancing.

he feels like a caged tiger finally having a taste of his liberty. he missed this. this very feeling of not thinking whether his love will come back. the moment with just the music and him dancing. 

_**so i drown it out like i always do** _

_**dancing through our house** _

_**with the ghost of you** _

soonyoung sways graciously. taking in every word of the last verse; pouring his emotions on every move he makes. 

_**and i chase it down** _

_**with a shot of truth** _

soonyoung closes his eyes. a lump suddenly forms in his throat. he finds it hard to stop his tears from falling. but when he heard the last lines...

**_that my feet don't dance_ **

**_like they did with you_ **

he gives up.

or so he expected.

soonyoung was so caught up with his dancing that he didn’t notice his surroundings. the main door is open. there are luggages left unattended. and warmth... he can feel warmth.

suddenly, he feels arms wrapping tighter around his waist.

“soonyoung,” oh, how he missed that voice.

as if by reflex soonyoung finds himself replying, “jihoon.”

“i’m home.”

and if soonyoung wanted to hear an explanation from the man hugging him right now, he didn’t bother to ask one just yet. he set all of his doubts aside like they are fated to fade soon. after all, what matters the most is their present.

they are together again.

finally, they are home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn’t too bad :( sorry if i had to write something sad. i’m just really having a pcd after watching in-complete last night, and i needed an outlet :( 
> 
> anw, thank you for reading! won’t be active in writing but u can find me on twt @hddrafts :^)


End file.
